1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to scaffolding couplers and particularly to a brace to reinforce the horizontal bearers upon which the scaffold boards lie.
2. Prior Art
Tube and coupler scaffolds are made up of vertical posts connected across the width of the scaffold by horizontal bearers and connected along the length of the scaffold by horizontal runners. Scaffold boards are placed on the bearers along the length of the scaffold. Cross bracing across the width of the scaffold and diagonal bracing along the length of the scaffold are added for reinforcement. Swivel clamps and right angle clamps are used to connect the tubes together.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) and American National Standards Institute (ANSI) have promulgated rules regarding the maximum span allowed for bearers and runners in a scaffold. The maximum span for 21/4" O.D. steel tubing bearers is 6'. Recently, ANSI has recommended that the maximum span for bearers be limited to 41/4'. One likely effect of the recommendation being implemented will be to narrow the allowable width of scaffolds.